Finding that Perfect Pet
by SteppingintotheSunlight
Summary: America wants a pet, but John Quincy Adams is less then excited with what he chose.


**Hey! Quick authors note, i just had this idea for a while and i just found it really amusing so when i found some time i was sure to write it down. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anyway, Hetalia is not mine!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. President!" America slipped into the oval office, quietly shutting the door behind him. At the sound, the president looked up from what he was working on, one eyebrow quirked.<p>

"Is anything wrong?" John Quincy Adams asked, looking a bit worried.

"No… no… I uh…." America twiddled his thumbs, trying to approach the subject delicately. It was the only way he could get the president to agree after all…

"What is it?" Adams asked again, more forcefully this time as he put his quill back into the inkwell and focused his gray eyes on his nation.

_Darn it, _America thought, _it would have been a lot easier to get him to agree if he wasn't actually paying attention to him…_

"Well...I think that the White House has been a bit boring lately…and I think..you know, that we need to...uh, get a pet to liven things up!" America said quickly "I think that the—"

To his surprise, America was stopped by the President waving his hand at him as he picked up his pen again, clearly uninterested.

"America, if you want to get a pet, then by all means go ahead, just make sure you feed it…"

* * *

><p>"An <em>alligator<em>?"

John Quincy leaned on a table as he stared at the new pet that America was holding, held by a rope-like leash tied around its mid section.

America laughed a bit sheepishly. "Well...France told me that the Marquis de Lafayette didn't want it anymore, so…" America trailed off, glancing at the First Lady, who upon first seeing the alligator screamed and called the president downstairs...but now she was just trying to contain her laughter. America was happy that she was okay with it; Louisa was a good woman - she was a bit reserved and quiet, but she had her moments. Perhaps she might be able to help him convince her husband to keep it...

"But...but...an _alligator?" _the president repeated as he rubbed his temples, gazing at the animal. "I bet King George never has to deal with this…"

America rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well that's because England is boring...he only has dogs as pets…" _Obviously, _he thought, _why would want a dog when you could have a freaking alligator…_

Adams looked like he would be perfectly content with boring canines. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, "Fine, fine… you can keep him—" America yelped in triumph, but then Adams interjected with stern voice, "..._but_ you have to take care of him, feed him...and, just everything, all right?"

America nodded vigorously. "Yes sir! Thank you Mr. President!" He gave a happy salute and turned to his new alligator friend. "Aren't you happy too Humphrey? Yes, yes, of course you're happy!" he patted the large reptile on the head, cooing as he did so.

"You named it _Humphrey_?" John Quincy Adams looked at the alligator again, wondering how on earth the alligator was named Humphrey when it _obviously _looked more like a William…but with one look at the occupied America, he just sighed and turned around to head back up the stairs to his office without commenting. God forbid that he try and tell America what to name his alligator.

* * *

><p>*King George IV was the ruler of England at the time of JQA's presidency.<p>

*Louisa was the First Lady at the time (wife of JQA). She was a quiet and sort of melancholy woman, but she enjoyed reading and playing the harp in her free time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an actual true story, during his presidency John Quincy Adams did receive an alligator as a gift from the Marquis de Layeffette. Whether its name was Humphrey or not is up for debate but i personally think that Humphrey is a perfectly adequate name for an alligator...<strong>

**Once again thank you WingsofRain for being by beta.**

**Reviews are amazing!**


End file.
